1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical or biological analysis multi-point micro-system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional electronics are increasingly used as a link in much more complex systems wherein several functions are integrated. Said systems or micro-systems range from physical sensor applications to the latest developments of xe2x80x9cbiologicalxe2x80x9d chips.
In the first case, a sensitive cell capable of measuring a physical phenomenon is associated with an integrated circuit capable of processing and using the information. This is the case for air bags in the automotive industry.
In the second case, an integrated circuit undergoes a finish enabling it to be used in a biological medium. This is the case for example of an integrated glucose measuring unit or blood pressure probes.
In all cases, the interface between the field of conventional micro-electronics and that of sensors or biologists is the key element of said micro-systems.
Chemical or biological analysis is in the process of undergoing the miniaturisation revolution related to the use of microtechnologies. When multiple tests can be grouped together on a substrate of a few mm2, the costs are reduced and a once exceptional analysis can be used in a standard fashion.
The demand for systems enabling the chemical or biological analysis with a very large number of points is currently emerging with the appearance of screening in pharmacology and DNA tests in biology.
In the first case, it is necessary to determine on a substrate comprising a large number of wells filled with the same reagent, the effect of different molecules which are deposited selectively in each well in a sequential fashion. In the second case, each well is filled with a different DNA probe and analyte for which the genomic sequence is to be detected is placed in contact during the analysis with all the wells. In analytical chemistry, there is also a significant demand for the miniaturisation of chemical reaction wells.
In terms of producing the wells, depositing the liquids in said wells and result reading and acquisition systems, Research and Development work is significant.
In the field of biological analysis or more generally of pharmacological tests on new molecules, reduction in size is an extremely attractive testing tool from an economic point of view. More specifically, an analysis micro-system can be compared to a structure associating a substrate on which different reagents are first fixed and then placed in the presence of the solution under analysis, and a method used to measure the reactivity obtained. If required, processing in the micro-system itself of the information obtained may be provided for.
There are different techniques for fixing different reagents onto a substrate.
A first technique consists of activating sites where the reagents are then deposited and fixed with various chemical molecules. This technique is essentially used on glass substrates. The reagents are deposited by micro-pipetting or using an ink jet type technique. In chemical terms, to ensure the interface between the substrate and the reagent, substances such as silanes, lysines, thiols may be used when the substrate is coated beforehand with gold. This chemistry is complex, especially for controlling its reproducibility on a substrate that can comprise several thousand different sites. A representative example of this technique is the patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,796 which relates to the surface structure: the reagents are fixed onto a substrate comprising hydrophilic zones and hydrophobic zones. For this reason, the matrices obtained are very regular.
According to a second technique applied to the field of DNA chips (the reagent is a DNA probe, particularly an oligonucleotide with around twenty bases), it was proposed to build the probe base by base on each site. The use of successive masking to produce this synthesis in situ is known: each site is coated with a photoprotected base. Photomasking then makes it possible to remove the protection from the sites and attach an additional photoprotected base chemically. The operation is repeated until the required probe is obtained on each site. It is currently possible to build several tens of thousands of different probes on a substrate. This technique is excellent but it cannot be used to obtain probes with a large number of bases (the limit is approximately 20). It is also possible to fix a protected base from the outset not with a photosensitive radical but with a chemically sensitive radical. In this case, it is necessary, by pipetting or with an ink jet type technique, to go locally to the site selected to remove the protections from the existing base and attach an additional base.
A third technique relates to electrodeposition on electrically polarised sites of a conductive polymer carrying the selected reactive species. For this subject refer to the article xe2x80x9cElectropolymerization of pyrrole and immobilization of glucose oxidase in a flow system: influence of the operating conditions on analytical performancexe2x80x9d by Juan-C. VIDAL et al., published in Biosensors and Biolelectronics, vol. 13, No. 3-4, pages 371-382, 1998. The substrate is connected electrically to the outside and immersed in a tank containing the chemical species to be deposited. The selected site is polarised and copolymerisation is performed (at least one minute at a voltage less than 1 V). Then another solution carrying another reagent is used and another site is polarised on the surface on the substrate and so on. Using this method, different reagents were fixed on different zones of the substrate, thus enabling a multi-point analysis.
An interesting improvement of the last technique consists of integrating the site addressing electronics in the substrate itself. The conductive polymers used for this process are polyanilines, polypyrroles. For this subject, refer to the documents WO 94/22 889, FRA-2741 and FR-A-2 741 476. This method is of interest since the fixation of the probe onto its site is strong, reproducible and well controlled. It is a sequential technique: each site is polarised successively and the substrate is coated completely or immersed in the reagent carrier solution at each passage. However, when the number of sites becomes high, the processing time of each site substrate becomes prohibitive; the longer the copolymerisation time, the longer the time required for rinsing or to introduce a new electrolyte.
The use of these biological probe devices may use a very wide range of methods: impedance-metry electrical measurement, microscales, optical measurement with change of refractive index, radioactive labelling, fluorescence. This last method is increasingly used since it is relatively easy to implement and it shows a good sensitivity. Schematically, it consists of coupling the analyte under test with a fluophor. The analyte is placed in contact with the reagent fixed locally on the micro-system. If there is a reaction/pairing of any kind, the analyte containing the fluophor will remain on the test zone. After washing, reading of the fluorescence will make it possible to determine whether there is pairing on the carrier site.
To remedy the problems of the prior art, the present invention proposes the use of a structure which is used to fix, in a single electropolymerisation step, reagents coupled with monomers of conductive polymers on sites connected electrically to the outside.
Therefore, the invention relates to a process to produce a chemical or biological analysis multi-point micro-system, comprising steps consisting in:
a) coupling a reagent with a conductive polymer monomer,
b) depositing an electrolytic carrier solution containing a mixture of said reagent coupled with said conductive polymer monomer in at least one micro-well of the micro-wells formed on a structure, each micro-well comprising a reception electrode and a counter-electrode, the electrolytic solution being deposited in sufficient quantity to close the electrochemical circuit between the reception electrode and the counter-electrode,
c) applying an electric field between the reception electrode and the counter-electrode to copolymerise and fix, in the micro-well where the electrolytic solution has been deposited, said conductive polymer with the reagents on the reception electrode,
d) rinsing the micro-wells of the structure to eliminate the remaining carrier solution.
Steps a), b) and c) may be repeated as many times as required to deposit the different reagents in different micro-wells.
The invention also relates to a chemical or biological analysis multi-point micro-system composed of a structure equipped with micro-wells, each micro-well being intended to receive a reagent coupled with a conductive polymer, each micro-well comprising a reception electrode on which the reagent is fixed by means of the conductive polymer with which it is coupled, each micro-well comprising a counter-electrode arranged so as to be able to apply, in a volume of the micro-well, an electric field between its counter-electrode and its reception electrode, the structure comprising the means enabling the simultaneous connection of all the reception electrodes and means enabling the simultaneous connection of all the counter-electrodes to a second electric potential to be able to set up said electric field.
According to a first alternative, the structure may comprise a passive substrate, one face of which is coated with a first conductive layer itself coated with a first layer of insulating material, the first coat of insulating material comprising said micro-wells showing the first conductive layer which forms said reception electrodes, the first layer of insulating material supporting a second conductive layer forming a common counter-electrode.
According to a second alternative, the structure may comprise an active substrate, one face of which comprises said reception electrodes and is coated with a first layer of insulating material comprising said micro-wells, the base of which corresponds to the reception electrodes, the first layer of insulating material supporting a conductive layer forming a common counter-electrode, multiplexing means being provided to connect all the reception electrodes simultaneously.
A second layer of insulating material may cover the conductive layer forming the counter-electrode to embed it. The second insulating layer may support a conductive layer used as a reference pseudo-electrode.